I Gotta Go My Own Way
by DaRkMiKo99
Summary: Is being in a relationship that causes you to lose yourself worth staying in? Oneshot


A/N: Was instantly inspired when I heard this song on the tv. Thanks again to Animalgurl33 for all your help especially with this story :)

* * *

Clunk…clunk….clunk echoed the clock in the empty house.

In this large and lonely house, there was a young woman sitting in her kitchen cradling her cup of coffee in her hands. Her longing blue eyes looked up to the clock seeing that it was late, almost midnight, then back to her cup of coffee. The shine of her gaudy engagement ring caught her attention which brought tears to her eyes. It made her think of the man who she was planning to marry.

'How did things get like this?' She wondered as a flashback came to mind.

Flashback

_The young woman entered her small apartment that she shared with her high school sweetheart. After setting her purse down, she saw him asleep on the couch, his long legs hanging over the armrest. He looked like an angel with his long silver hair pooling around him. _

'_Another hard day at the warehouse I guess.' She thought._

_She walked over to him and knelt beside him on the floor. As if sensing her, his golden eyes snapped open, her face the first thing he saw. "Kagome, when did you get home?" He asked rubbing his eyes as he sat up._

"_Just literally a minute ago. How was work Sesshomaru?" _

_He groaned, "Long…" He paused as if wanting to say more but hesitated._

_Sensing this Kagome asked, "Is there something wrong?"_

_Seeing as he could never lie to Kagome or hide anything from her, he pulled out a letter from his back pocket and showed her. "….I got a letter from my family today…."_

_Kagome was surprised, "Oh...what did they want?" _

_After they had graduated high school together, Sesshomaru's family wanted to send him to some big fancy university and leave Kagome, but it was already too late by then. He had fallen in love with her and couldn't leave her. He didn't even want to run this family business, so he left his family. For the last three years, he and Kagome have been taking classes at a local university and working. It wasn't easy, but it was certainly satisfying. _

"_Apparently my father is rather sick and they need my help running the company until he gets better."_

"_I'm sorry about your father, but couldn't they get your brother to fill in?"_

_Sesshomaru sat up and shook his head, "My _half brother_ is a complete idiotic hot head."_

_Kagome laughed at his statement and reached to hold his hand. "It must have taken a lot for your family to contact you. I mean you left them three years ago after graduation and haven't heard from them since."_

_He took comfort in her touch and gently squeezed her hand, "I don't know what to do. I don't want to be sucked into their world again, but they seem pretty desperate to seek me out."_

_Kagome smiled sweetly, "You should go and help them out."_

_Sesshomaru gave her a very quizzical look, "Really?"_

_She gave a shrug, "Why not? This is your family we are talking about. Besides this is just temporary right?"_

"_Right."_

"_Pinky promise?" Kagome held out her pinky, waiting for him to make the sacred promise._

_He chuckled at her childish antics, "Pinky promise." He linked his pinky with hers._

_End of Flashback_

"You promised…" Kagome sobbed into her hands.

Flashback

_It has been a few weeks after Sesshomaru decided to fill in for his father. They haven't been able to meet much lately, but that didn't bother Kagome. She was at her university when she was attacked by flashing lights and many voices cried out to her._

"_Ms. Kagome! Is it true you are dating Sesshomaru Tashio?" came one voice._

"_How did you two meet?" yelled another._

"_How do you feel being engaged to the heir to the Tashio Corporations?"_

_She held up her hand trying to block the flash from the cameras. "What are you talking about?" _

_All their voices rang out at the same time she couldn't hear anything clearly. Kagome felt trapped until a hand grabbed hers and began taking her down the hallway away from the reporters. They seemed to be loosing them as they rounded the corner and then they both dove into an open janitors' closet. They stayed still until the many footsteps of the pursuing reporters faded. As soon as it quieted down, Kagome's eyes were able to refocus and she looked at her savior. "Sesshomaru." She gasped._

_His eyes held guilt, "Kagome, I'm so sorry. I was hoping they would leave you alone at least for awhile longer."_

_Kagome hugged him tightly just glad to be with him right now, "We both know they were going to find me at some point. I just didn't think they would find me at school."_

_Sesshomaru held onto her like she was the last life preserve. "I love you so much."_

_Kagome looked up to him and stood up on tip toe to kiss him lightly. "I love you too."_

_He sighed as he loosened his grip on her, "I wanted to be a little more romantic but seeing as we will never get any privacy now…." He held her hands, "Kagome, I love you. You have been there for me through the good and bad times in the past. You listen to me, understand me, and accept me for as I am. And I want you to grant my selfish wish for you to be by my side for the rest of our lives." He pulls out a very simple but beautiful silver band with a small diamond on it. _

"_Sesshomaru…" she gasped amazed at what was happening. _

"_I know this is sudden and if you need time to think about it, take all the time in-"He was silenced with a kiss._

"_I don't need a minute to think about it. Yes Sesshomaru, I will marry you!" she exclaimed with tears of happiness running down her face. _

_End of Flashback_

She slid off the overly expensive ring that she hated with all her heart and dropped it on the kitchen table. After it became still, Kagome stared at it as if it would randomly combust into flame. Then she glanced at her now ringless finger and felt as if a weight has been lifted from her hand.

Flashback

_It has been a few weeks after Sesshomaru proposed to Kagome. They were about to announce it officially but Kagome wished to meet his family first. Kagome and Sesshomaru waited patiently in the large room for Sesshomaru's mother to enter. _

"_So is this her?" Questioned the voice behind them._

_The couple turned around and there she was, standing in all her glory of expensive clothes and jewelry._

"_Mother, this is my fiancée Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, this is my mother."_

_Kagome smiled and bowed respectfully, "Pleasure meeting you."_

_There was a long awkward silence until his mother spoke. "Leave us Sesshomaru."_

"_Mother-"_

"_I said leave us." She repeated sternly._

_Kagome seeing the verbal fight about to break calmed him down, "It's alright Sesshomaru."_

_He looked at her for any sign of worry or fear, but after seeing no concern he exited the room._

_After exiting, his mother approached Kagome and began circling her like a vulture, examining her head to toe. "This will not do." She tsked._

"_I'm sorry, does something displease you?" Kagome asked concern spreading across her face._

"_Sesshomaru is a business man now and you do not fit his…image." _

"_But isn't he only filling in temporary?" Kagome asked confused._

"_Oh...seems like Sesshomaru has failed to inform you. His father is going on a long term leave to regain his health. Therefore he will be filling in longer than expected." She stated with a 'matter of fact' kind of tone._

"_Oh…." Kagome was a little shocked to hear this from anyone other than Sesshomaru himself. _

"_Being married to the company head is a lot of work. Are you willing to make these sacrifices for him?"_

_Kagome was at a loss for words. She could tell that her entire world is about to be turned upside down, but is she willing to go the distance? 'For the man I love? Of course.' She thought without a doubt._

"_What do I need to do?" She finally asked with a determined look in her eyes._

_Sesshomaru's mother gave a twisted smile, "Well first I'll have my personal stylist provide you a new wardrobe. If you are with a high class man, you need to dress for the part. You wouldn't want to embarrass him now would you? Then we will need to relocate you to a new home with high security. I've seen that worthless apartment you both live in. Now from my understanding you go to a university and work, am I correct?"_

"_Yes." she replied happily._

"_You will need to drop out of university and quit work."_

"…_Excuse me?" Kagome asked in disbelief. _

"_Yes, you will need to take some etiquette classes so you will be presentable at social events, then be present at every said social event, and you won't need to work anymore. You'll be a high class woman to be lavished with gifts. It'd be disgraceful for you to be working. People would start to think Sesshomaru can't provide properly for you"_

'_There was so much to take in I felt like I couldn't breathe. This was all for Sesshomaru though. I can do this…right?'_

"_Finally we will need to get you a new engagement ring." She stated as she eyed the simple and plain ring upon Kagome's hand._

_After going over everything, Sesshomaru reentered the room. Kagome explained things to him and assured him she was ok with everything. After his mother left Kagome leaned over and whispered into his ear, "You're lucky I love you."_

_He held her tight, "The luckiest man ever."_

_End of Flashback_

Kagome looked up at the clock and noticed it was almost one in the morning, and still no sign of Sesshomaru. With a broken hearted sigh, she placed the ring over her hand written letter and stood up. She walked towards the front door and grabbed her few bags of belongings such as a few cloths and personal possessions. Kagome pulled out her cell phone and made one last call to Sango to come pick her up. After she had hung up from her call, she erased all her contacts and recent calls and text messages. She quickly took one last look at their…no….Sesshomaru's home.

She recalled when things started to change….They had been living in their new home for a few months now and it started out wonderful. It was closer to his office so Sesshomaru was always home by 9pm, and she was there waiting with his late dinner. They would also have lunch dates together or special dinner dates to make sure they spent some time together. There were also texts and calls everyday just to say that they missed each other and that the day couldn't go by any faster so they could see each other sooner. However, after half a year doing this, things started to change. He started coming home later and later, and then it got to the point where he would just end up sleeping in his office. Then the calls and texts stopped, and finally it was as if they wouldn't every see each other because he was too busy.

Flashback

_Kagome waited at the table at the popular and expensive restaurant Sesshomaru promised to take her for her birthday. She was very excited to be seeing him after what seemed like an eternity. The waiter came by and poured Kagome some of her favorite wine as she waited. He was fifteen minutes late, 'Hope he didn't get caught up at work.' She thought as an image of him trying to finish last minute paperwork came to mind. She laughed to himself and took a sip of her wine. There she waited patiently as fifteen minutes turned into thirty minutes which turned into an hour. The waiter returned once again to fill her cup but she stopped him. "I'll just take the check please." After paying her bill, she just got in the limo and headed home. As she walked into her home, she found Sesshomaru already inside with a guest. _

"_Kagome there you are. This is Miroku. We will be merging our companies soon so I invited him over for some drinks." _

"_Pleasure to meet you." She greeted without hesitation._

"_Kagome, you look stunning in that dress. Did you go out somewhere?" Sesshomaru asked._

_She gave him a very hurtful look and excused herself to go upstairs to bed. _

"_I apologize for her rude behavior. I don't know what that was about." Sesshomaru confessed._

"_No need to apologize to me Sesshomaru. I think it's time for me to go anyway."_

_Sesshomaru walked him out and rushed upstairs. "What the hell Kagome-" He couldn't go any further because he found her curled up on their bed crying. "Kagome?"_

"_Just leave Sesshomaru…" she sobbed._

"_But Kagome-"_

"_Just get out!" she yelled as she took whatever she first grabbed off the nightstand and threw it at him. He ran back out and closed the door, but that didn't stop her pain and tears reaching his ears and heart. _

_The next day Sesshomaru decided to go in late to work so he could have breakfast with Kagome. When she came down she was surprised to see him but stayed silent. He tried talking to her but she gave him one worded answers. Seeing as he was getting no where he left for work. _

_End of Flashback_

There was a car honk outside, so Kagome opened up the door to see Sango in her little beat up car waiting. Kagome set her keys and cell phone down on the side table by the door and closed the door. Sango got out and helped Kagome put her luggage in the trunk, and then they both got back into the car.

"Kagome…" Sango began.

"Please Sango….I just want to leave." She pleaded with her friend as she tried to hold back the tears that seemed to never want to stop falling.

Sango could feel the emotions running through her friend, and wanted to talk to her but respected her wish. "Ok."

The car ride was long and silent. Neither remembered the drive to be this long before, and it was on the brink of insanity until they finally pulled up to Sango's apartment. "We are here."

Kagome started to get out until Sango stopped her, "Kagome, you aren't doing this because of what I said are you?"

Kagome looked at her friend whose eyes were filled with guilt and sadness. She placed a reassuring hand on Sango's shoulder, "Things were going wrong long before you said anything." With that being said, the two girls grabbed her bags and went up to the apartment. All the while Kagome remembered that fateful day that Sango spoke of.

Flashback

_The two friends haven't seen each other in so long, so they decided to meet for lunch. There they were seating at Kagome and Sesshomaru's usual lunch spot eating expensive salads and sandwiches. Afterwards Sango began expressing some concern for her friend._

"_Kagome what are you doing?" Sango asked._

"_What do you mean?" Asked a confused Kagome._

"_Look at you! You're wearing designer clothes, and $800 shoes! You used to hate paying $30 for shoes!" She pointed out._

"_Sango, I can't dress the way I use to because it'll make Sesshomaru look bad." Kagome simply replied._

"_Does wanting to be a painter make him look bad too?" _

"_It's an unreasonable profession." Kagome admitted. _

"_Kagome, if you've ever heard someone say that you'd beat them up until they'd take it back. Painting is what you live for. And you're doing all these things for Sesshomaru but what is he doing for you? Breaking promises, forgetting your birthday and dates. He's letting you be something you're not." Commented a very angry Sango._

"_Sango, he's a busy person. It's expected-"Kagome began but was cut off by Sango._

"_Don't give me that crap! You're 22 years old and you're already engaged and you're miserable." she yelled._

"_I'm not miserable." She mumbled back._

"_What happened to the cheerful girl who wanted to travel around the world by hitch hiking and paint everything? Or how about the girl who wanted a degree in art?"_

_Kagome sat there taking in everything she said. "I need to go." She got up and ran to the limo. After inside she requested to go home and on the way she cried because everything Sango said was true. _

_End of Flashback_

Kagome got settled inside the apartment that reminded her much of her old one. She changed and brushed her teeth, then crawled into the bed with Sango. "Goodnight Kagome."

"Night Sango." She replied.

It didn't take long for both to fall asleep into a peaceful slumber. That sleep was disturbed by a loud thumping on their front door. Kagome looked up at the clock.

'It's 5am.' She groggily got up and opened the door to find Sesshomaru standing there, sweat covering his face and panting as if he had been running for his life.

"S-Sesshomaru….what are you doing here?" She noticed he was still in his work attire.

"What am I doing here? Kagome WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he roared.

"Shhhh! You'll wake the neighbors!" She took him down the hall and out the door so they could talk outside. "Didn't you get my letter?"

"Yes, but I don't understand!"

He was hurt, that was evident in his eyes, but Kagome stood strong.

She took his hands into hers, and looked into his eyes.

(A/N: **Kagome**, **Sesshomaru** This song described the situation perfectly and thought that they needed to be singing these words to each other. Song is I Gotta Go My Own Way from High School Musical 2.)

"I gotta say what's on my mind.  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days.  
Life keeps getting in the way  
whenever we try somehow the plan  
is always rearranged.

It's so hard to say,  
But I've gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be ok...

I've got to move on and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here.  
I hope you understand.  
We might find our place  
in this world someday.  
But at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.

Don't wanna leave it all behind,  
but I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall every time.  
Another color turns to grey,  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away.

I'm leaving today, 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be ok...

I've got to move on and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find our place in this  
world someday.  
But at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way"

"**What about us? **

**What about everything we've been through?"**

"What about trust?"

**"You know I never wanted to hurt you."**

"And what about me?"

**"What am I supposed to do?"**

"I gotta leave but I'll miss you" **("I'll miss you")**

"So I've got to move on and be who I am."

**"Why do you have to go?"**

"I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand."

**"I'm trying to understand."**

"We might find our place in this  
world someday.  
But at least for now."

"**I want you to stay."**

"I wanna go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am.

**"What about us?"**

"I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand."

**"I'm trying to understand."**

"We might find our place in this  
world someday but at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way."

After finishing what Kagome had to say, she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him on his forehead, and walked back inside. Sesshomaru watched her as she walked back up the stairs to her new home, and then it began to rain. He didn't even care anymore so he continued to stand there getting soaked by the rain. After awhile, he just started walking away, and despite the rain, you could see the lonely tears he shed for her.

Years went on with no contact from either, but their lives continued. Sesshomaru continued on with his family business even after his father's health returned. As for Kagome, she went on to finish school and started traveling around the world painting places. Finally, when she came home, Sango was able to set her up with an art dealer to put her work on for show.

Tonight was the big night and there stood in the mirror an older and wiser Kagome. Her last visit was to Italy, so she had a slight tan to her once fair skin. Her hair was longer, and her eyes were filled with such wisdom. She wore a simple one shoulder dress that came to about mid-thigh. She came out of the bathroom and was greeted by Sango, who was wearing a short long sleeve pink dress that had a black floral lace design on top.

"Kagome, you look wonderful!" Sango praised.

"Look at you Sango! Who are you trying to impress?" Kagome joked.

Sango became slightly red in the face, "Actually…."

Kagome's eyes became wide, "Who?!"

Sango took her hand, "Here, let me introduce you to him."

Kagome let Sango drag her through the crowd of people gazing at her artwork until they came up to a man standing to his back to us. He was staring at one of Kagome's few photography shots. It was of a pair of legs, a man and woman's, intertwined on a bed. Kagome used to do a lot of photography in high school, along with painting.

(A/N: Not sure who owns that specific painting. I believe it is called "legs intertwine". I'm not sure.)

"Kagome, this is Miroku. He helped me set this up for you. Miroku, this is Kagome. The star of the evening."

The man turned around, and he smiled sweetly at me. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"I'm sorry have we met before?" Kagome asked confused.

"It was briefly. I'm very fascinated by this picture." He pointed to the 'Legs Intertwined'.

"Thank you. It was actually some of my earlier work back in high school." Confessed Kagome.

"It's wonderful. I wonder how much something like this would be if you are willing to part with it."

Kagome stared at the picture and felt her heart give a little tug. She put it out for display with intent to sell it, but she just couldn't do it. "I'm sorry. That's actually not for sale."

He continued on smiling, "That's a shame. Well I believe I've monopolized your time enough. There are some other people that wish to speak with you." He gestured to the rest of the guests in the exhibit.

Kagome excused herself for a moment and went to speak to the other guests, but her mind wandered in other places.

Flashback

_It was their senior year of high school, and they had been officially together for three years. There were only a few more days before graduation and on their way to university to study art together, so Kagome decided to spend their three year anniversary with a special gift. Kagome had her house all to herself on account her family had gone away to visit other relatives the entire day. So she had invited him over and Kagome and Sesshomaru had spent the entire night making love and being in each others arms. Unfortunately, morning came too soon and they had to get up._

"_Wait!" Called Kagome as she pulled Sesshomaru back down onto the bed._

_He chuckled, "We can't wait. Your family will be back soon."_

"_Let me just take a picture." She began rummaging through her nightstand drawer looking for her camera._

"_A picture?" He laughed and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her close. "What of?" He asked._

"_This moment. I want to remember it forever!" She finally found it. Kagome pried herself out of his arms and stood up to place the camera on the still ceiling fan above then set the timer. She plopped herself down on the bed and cuddled her naked body up against his. After the flash, she grabbed her camera to take a look. "Awww, it missed our faces!"_

_Sesshomaru took the camera out of her hands to take a look. "It still looks nice."_

"_You can barely tell that's even us." She commented._

_He snatched her up in his arms and nuzzled her neck. "No one else needs to know. It'll be our little secret."_

_End of Flashback_

The exhibit had ended and Kagome was left by herself with that lonely portrait she refused to sell. She decided it was time to return home, so she finished gathering her things, except the portrait. She'd come back for that in the morning.

"How much for that portrait?"

The voice made her jump, but assuming it must be some guest from earlier who had not left yet, she calmed down. "I'm sorry, that isn't for sale." She continued on with grabbing her purse without bothering to turn to the man.

"What's so special about it?" He inquired.

She paused, and turned to face him trying to get a better look of the man. Her eyes widened realizing at who it was. "Sesshomaru?"

He walked a little closer to her so she could see him better. He was exactly how she remembered him. The broad shoulder, toned arms, fiery golden eyes, and his towering body.

"You never answered my question." He persisted.

She sighed knowing he wouldn't just drop it, "It was a special moment in my life."

"You mean our lives." Sesshomaru corrected.

"What do you want Sesshomaru? It's late and I'd like to go home." Kagome didn't feel like beating around the bush, but hated for how harsh that sounded.

"Why is there someone waiting for you there?" He asked, his voice dripping with venom.

"That's none of your business Sesshomaru." Kagome retorted back.

"What's his name?" Sesshomaru wouldn't give up. He tried holding back his inner beast, but he was raging within him.

"You don't get to know anything about my life. You lost that privilege a long time ago Sesshomaru." She tried getting around him but he caged her between himself and a wall.

"WHO IS HE?!" he yelled.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S NOT THAT SERIOUS!"

"TELL ME!" he went on raging.

"ALRIGHT!" she yelled as she pushed him off her. "His name is Shippo. I adopted him on my travels because he is a six year old orphan! There are you happy?!" She just stared at him for any sign that he comprehended what she just said.

"He's….a child?"

'Seriously? Was that the only thing he heard?' Kagome asked herself. "Yes. He is a _child_ that I adopted."

He moved away from her and pressed his back to the wall. He slid down until he sat completely on the floor. "I thought I had lost you again." He whispered to himself.

"What are you saying Sesshomaru?" She asked as she knelt down next to him.

He looked straight into her eyes, fearing nothing. "Kagome when you left, my life shattered. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. I buried myself in my work until I collapsed from exhaustion and malnutrition. I didn't care though. I just wanted to die."

Kagome's heart clenched at the thought of Sesshomaru so depressed.

Sesshomaru took her hands into his, "I need you Kagome. Please come back to me." He begged.

Though it pained her to say it, she knew she had to, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I can't go back to that kind of life, and I'm not going to make Shippo live it either." She tried to pull her hands out from his grasp but he held onto her tighter.

"I'm not asking you to endure that kind of life again. When I was in the hospital, Miroku came to me with an idea to solve our problems. So since then, I have worked my ass off for you."

"I don't understand. What does Miroku have to do with this?" Kagome asked.

"It was his idea for him and I to branch off from our father's companies and build up our own. It is an artist management agency. We are co-owners so we share the work. You were our debut artist to get us launched and it was a success!"

Kagome could only stare at him in disbelief. "You did this…..for me?"

"I did it for us Kagome." He pulled out something from his pocket. Kagome gasped to see the original engagement ring he had given to her. "Marry me."

"Oh Sesshomaru…." Kagome hesitated for a moment.

"I know you probably doubt me right now, and you have every right to. But I never stopped loving you Kagome, and I don't care if it takes me the rest of my life, I will do whatever it takes so you can trust me again." He declared.

"Sesshomaru," she gently cupped his cheeks, "I love you, and though part of me is telling me to run like hell, a louder voice in my heart is telling me to stay by you. So yes…I'll marry you."

Joy lightened up his face as he picked her up and spun her around. "I promise I'll make you happy for the rest of our lives."

"Pinky promise me." She demanded.

He linked his pinky with hers then kissed her. "I promise."

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think? Please review :) and let me know if I should do a Prequel ;)


End file.
